1. Field
The field of the present invention relates generally to devices for keeping track of time, and specifically to a device for determining current local time using a location detection element and a micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) oscillator that is also power efficient and compact in volume.
2. Related Art
Travelers, when crossing time zones, need to figure out what the local time is, and then manually reset their wristwatches. When traveling from airport to airport, it is easy to identify which time zone one is in, due to onboard announcements and visible clocks in the airport. However, there are many conditions in which one's time zone is not immediately apparent, such as traveling by car or by boat, or to remote regions. Periodic synchronization of one's watch with an absolute time standard such as that provided by Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite signals or General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) cell phone radio communications is also desired.
Furthermore, one must manually adjust a watch to display the new time. The user may forget to reset the time, or not be able to do it immediately, either of which could result in an inaccurate time display.